Ryoma and Sakuno
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Ryoma & Sakuno is a modernized version of the greatest love story of all time... With twists and turns! Coming from both famous tennis families, Ryoma and Sakuno try to make peace and protect the one tennis court from other head tennis houses that seek its power to turn great talent into legend. Will Ryoma and Sakuno end in tragedy?
1. Introduction

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

- **William Shakespeare**

* * *

><p>Over the silent Mount Fuji and through the city streets of Tokyo...<p>

Past the cherry blossom trees and among the subtle neighborhoods...

A hidden tennis court that lays within was still and quiet. The fancy grass tennis court was rare, but because of it's secrecy no one would take care of it; so there were patches of dirt everywhere. The net was worn out and torn, leaving the used-to-be poles struggling to hold it up rusty. The tennis court's sidelines and baselines were almost invisible and the paint was already poorly done enough.

However, this tennis court had a power. It turned every person who played on it a legend, even if the court itself wasn't. Every now and then a generation should find it; and with their great talent, they would grow up along with it.

Back into the story, the last generation who found the infamous tennis court… was split into two of the biggest tennis families of this generation. The Ryuzakis and the Echizens. Two families that lost and won towards each other in a non-stop rivalry towards the Nationals. These two families only knew of this tennis court, along with trusted friends and such. They both were obsessed with its power and secrecy that the two families built their mansions on the two sides of it: the Ryuzakis on the left, and the Echizens on the right.

The Ryuzakis were a born tennis family ever since back when Sumire Ryuzaki was playing on the tennis court, rising up and then becoming the wise and coach of the family. Her family extended, and yet one granddaughter was up to the challenge. She was shy and timid, but inside she was determined to live up to the Ryuzaki name. Not to mention she is beautiful, with her straight posture and smooth porcelain skin. She kept her long auburn hair hidden behind two twin braids, and often wore petite innocent-colored dresses from time to time. Even if the determination was purely reassuring, Sakuno wasn't the best at tennis.

The Echizens were a family with a legend. Nanjiro Echizen was an undefeated champion, and a lady killer. Finally settling down, he bore two sons who has been taught tennis before their first steps. Even though they came off as a sparingly arrogant family, the Echizens can usually back their talk up. Ryoma Echizen, a son of Nanjiro, was also determined to be better than the best. Ryoma was fairly attractable, with light tanned skin and dark sea-green eyes that can catch you in within a second. His messy emerald hair was mirrored his laid-back posture. Besides wearing anything Fila, Ryoma tends just to wear regular t-shirts and shorts. Due to his cocky attitude, Ryoma always gets himself with angered opponents. Coming off as cold, Ryoma slowly begins to break out of his bubble.

Without knowing of each other's existence, Ryoma and Sakuno thought that the unique tennis court belonged to only one of them…

* * *

><p><strong>NO MORE OCS! Please go to the next chapter :3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey there! For those who already know me, I'm back~! Sorry I've been gone for quite a while, I'm just going through my high school days right now so. For those who are new, welcome to the Ryoma + Sakuno family! I hope I can provide a lot of entertainment throughout the story for you and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review (I don't accept flames, but I like help)! This maybe short for an intro, but I write much more than this! Stay tuned for the first chapter!<em>

_With love,_

_Lauren Eisenman_


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance

_**"Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it"**_

- William Shakespeare

* * *

><p><em>Seishun Gakuen (or Seigaku for short) is famous for its tennis club, and home to the most powerful two tennis families of Tokyo, Japan. With Ryuzaki and Echizen blood pumping through the school's veins, the school becomes a body of a battlefield for the two head houses.<em>

_Of course, one can't say there is always war. The school was made for peace and serenity only to everyone. Seigaku was supposed to be known for the best and competitive tennis team, not to be known as a bloodshed._

* * *

><p>"Oh, aren't you excited Sakuno?!" Tomoka Osakada, the "best friend" of the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuzaki, jumped up and down with eagerness.<p>

"Please refer Ryuzaki-sama as her family name, Osakada-sama." Sakuno's right-hand cousin coldly scowled.

"Come on, Eiko! It's our first day here at the famous Seishun Academy! Why do you have to be so strict?" Tomoka pouted.

Sakuno, in the middle of Yin and Yang, gazed at the narrow, yellow brick path towards the entrance of the school. It was the end of summer, and the Sakura trees that guided the path were in full bloom; like it was the last time they'll ever burst with petals. Breathing in and then out, Sakuno looked at her school outfit. It was made up of a dark blue checkered skirt, a lighter blue sailor jacket that is gold/yellow trimmed, a white blouse, and a red bow.

Her cousin Eiko and her best friend Tomoka was wearing the same thing, but they were distinct in many features. For example, Eiko likes her black, silky hair down to her waist with a lock on the right side to reach the end. Tomoka had medium length brown hair that was tied into two very high ponytails. Sakuno, on the other hand, likes her long auburn hair into long twin braids. No matter how much someone wanted to see her long hair flow, she wouldn't budge.

"Explain to this to me again. Why did we have to attend a school with a family that was despise so much?" Eiko crossed her arms.

"Because your family is stubborn to back down to the best."

The three girls jumped in fear to the sound of the familiar and lustful tone. The first one to notice the voice was Eiko, turning around and pushing away the smirking older brother of the Echizen family: Ryoga Echizen.

"Y- You ar- are not allowed to take a step further under Seigaku rules!" Tomoka pointed accusingly and loudly to alarm the other students.

Ryoga chuckled. "Oh yeah, I read that thing too. It says we can't fight. Eiko and I don't fight, right Ei-chan?"

Eiko gave him a murderous glare. "An Echizen member always looks for a fight."

"That hurts me, Ei-chan," Ryoga put his right hand over his heart while giving her a pouty face, "I thought we were close. By the way, you're skirt is too small."

Eiko blew up in red fireworks, pushing her skirt further down. "I really hate those flirtatious Echizens with a passion."

While the Ryuzaki trio walked ahead, Tomoka added, "Too bad they're our enemies. If we lived in different terms, I would be dating an Echizen right now."

"Tomoka!"

"What? Come on, Eiko! It's like the Echizens have a curse to be hot or something."

"Sakuno, are you hearing this?!" Eiko was losing her head.

"Sakuno?"

"A- Ano?!"

Tomoka sighed. "Sakuno, were you even listening?"

In truth, Sakuno had her eyes fixed on someone for a while. Surrounded by many girls, the infamous Ryoma Echizen stepped out of a black stallion limo. He paid no attention to them though, so he only cared about his tennis bag and where he was going next. Sakuno's innocent hazel eyes soon met his feline, dark sea-green eyes as he passed by. Sakuno reddened, a little flattered he'd look her way.

* * *

><p>"Takahiro," Ryoma Echizen called out to his cousin, who was trampled by girls. Ryoma sighed and stopped, waiting for his cousin to catch up. Takahiro too, was surrounded by many young girls who've awaited for the young Echizens' arrival.<p>

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama. These nice girls gave me their phone numbers to call them for a study date later. Are you any interested?" Takahiro smiled innocently.

Takahiro was the innocent and happy-go-lucky Echizen. He was part of the handsome gang as well; capturing girls with his fiery crimson eyes and rough light tanned skin. His blonde hair was a very rare trait that went back to Nanjiroh's great-great grandfather, and Takahiro was dubbed the "Blonde Echizen."

Catching up to Ryoma, who was angrily waiting for Takahiro at the gate entrance, Takahiro said goodbye to the girls. "I'm trying out for the Seigaku tennis team after school. My old man said it will shape me up to become better" Ryoma refused his cousin's offer. "Che. Yeah right. All my baka Oyaji wants me to do is to beat the Ryuzakis. I'm pretty sure their son is just as good and reluctant as I am to play a stupid match at some court."

Takahiro chuckled at Ryoma's unawareness of Sumire Ryuzaki's grandchild was a girl. Managing to play along, Takahiro began, "I heard he was taught tennis when he was as young as you were, Ryoma-sama. I'm pretty sure he'll match your abilities like a perfect puzzle."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Is he really that good?"

Takahiro loved the way his cousin was so curious like a cat. "Oh yes. And the girls say he is very handsome."

Ryoma sighed. "Yes, and tell me Takahiro. Why is that piece of information valuable to me during our tennis match?

"Your sarcasm amuses me, Ryoma-sama. Shall we enter?" Takahiro grandly motioned his hand, inviting Ryoma in with his smile.

"Let's play tennis."


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies?

"Good morning fellow classmates! And to the new and young freshmen out there, welcome to Seishun Academy!" The student body president, Aya Fujino, excitedly greeted.

It was the start of a long morning at Seigaku for the freshmen. The entrance ceremony had every newcomer in their seats, quiet and still. The school's president, Aya, took first on center stage, giving a bright welcoming speech. "With today being the first day of homecoming week, each class will be required to do something to represent themselves at the festival on Friday. Events like these really sum up our student body at Seishun Academy."

As Aya babbled on, the freshmen's president, Ryoma Echizen, shuffled through his notecards on the left side of the stage. Back in elementary school, Ryoma never really signed up for president. Everyone just automatically put his name on the ballot other than the other election members. He sighed over and over again as he read the ridiculous things his cousin Takahiro wrote.

On the other side of the stage, the freshmen's vice-president Sakuno Ryuzaki was nervously pacing back and forth. Twiddling her fragile- looking thumbs, she went over her lines that she memorized the night before. Back in her elementary school, Sakuno wasn't the only girl who signed up for the vice-president's spot. As soon as the girls were told that the notorious Ryoma Echizen was going to be the next president of Seigaku, spots were filled by the hundreds. Sakuno was the only girl that didn't hear that announcement, and genuinely tried to run competitively. Fortunately, Sakuno won with her amazing speeches and logical reason to become vice-president.

Both in their uniforms, Ryoma and Sakuno were both in a spot that no one would dare to go. With that said, neither of them know that they were going to work together… "Now, please give a round of applause to your freshmen president and vice- president!" Aya gestured both her hands on the opposite sides of the stage.

Exiting out the dark sides and entering the light of the center stage, both Ryoma and Sakuno still weren't in eye contact. While Ryoma was shuffling his cards, Sakuno was still looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Meeting Aya, they soon met face to face.

"I wish you both good luck!" Aya whispered, leaving them both on the stage and exited to the bottom.

'Who is this?' Ryoma thought, still staring at Sakuno.

"Good morning everyone," Sakuno continued on with the speech, trying to trail her eyes away from Ryoma's dark green eyes and towards the audience.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen, and this is-..."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki," Sakuno interrupted,assuming that Ryoma didn't know her full name. "Since it is our very first year here at Seishun Academy, we will start a whole new journey as first years.As we become more mature towards our journey, we as a class can look at this stage as the treasured memories that we lived."

Back to back, Ryoma and Sakuno spit out inspirational and natural speeches. It's almost like they were fighting through the words, but it also seems like they made a perfect team.

"And lastly, Ryoma and I will promise a great first year for us and together we can make Seishun our home." Sakuno ended with a one sentence finale.

With the end of that, everyone stood up and clapped. Of course, everyone was still in awe and there were whispers going around about the two. No one couldn't believe it. The only daughter of Ryuzaki and the only son of Echizen were working together… But were they really?

As soon as the two exited on the right side of the stage behind the curtain, Ryoma turned around and faced Sakuno. "You're a girl?"

Offended, Sakuno turned red. "Excuse me?"

"I thought the one who represents the Ryuzakis was a guy." Ryoma replied.

"O- Oh… I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but I'm not a guy." Sakuno cleared his misunderstanding, then cleared her throat. "A- Anyways, we have to put our family's grudge aside in order for this to work. We can't have the school suffer because of us, Echi- Echi-... "

"Just Ryoma is fine," Ryoma sighed in irritation that his name was hard to say by his own enemy. Feeling rebellious, Ryoma took a step closer to Sakuno to close the distance. Sakuno turned into a red tomato, stumbling on her feet to get back. "I actually don't care whether or not this school rots because of our feud. What if I wanted to go against every idea you had because you're my enemy?"

"I-I won't allow you to do th-that. If you want to play against me, do it on the courts." Sakuno stood her ground, surprising Ryoma more than he thought.

He smirked, leaning in and whispered close to her ear. "I can't wait to work with my most hated enemy."

With Ryoma walking away, Sakuno still tried to keep it together. Her cheeks were still burning and her tomato face turned a darker shade every second. However, she won't give in that easily. Ryoma Echizen isn't going to ruin the perfect middle school plan Sakuno had.

Back to Ryoma, he was pretty driven on what he just did. "That girl will break sooner or later." Even if he was the most silent one in the family, that doesn't mean Ryoma knows how to make a girl flushed. Coming from a pretty perverted family, Ryoma is very sly.

What was he thinking though? Going close to her ear and leaning in? Ryoma Echizen doesn't do that. Trying to get back to his reasons, Ryoma continued, "The moment needed to be heated. I wanted to let her know I was going to ruin her plans. But then she had to act all heroic." Ryoma never met a girl like that. All his life he was told the Ryuzakis are very bad and was always told to hate them. Perhaps he should think of the bad things about her. "Her knees are crooked. Her hair is way too long..."


	4. Chapter 3: Student Council Part 1

_Romeo: I dreamt a dream tonight._

_Mercutio: And so did I._

_Romeo: Well, what was yours?_

_Mercutio: That dreamers often lie._

_Romeo: In bed asleep while they do dream things true._

**― William Shakespeare**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Nee-san. You're going to get sick over exhausting yourself with school if you keep studying past 12 in the morning," The little brother of the first installment of the Seigaku Student Council (SSC), Michiko Wakahisa, knocked on his big sister's bedroom door.<p>

After waiting a while, Ryuunosuke Wakahisa opened the door and entered in her room. Seeing his sister glued to her desk, he sighed. Unlike him, Michiko wasn't in her pajamas yet. She was still in her home clothes, a hoodie with jeans and iPod earphones wrapped around her body. She also put her long, black hair in a messy bun, but Ryuu liked it that way anyways. It was her natural state.

"Hey, Nee-san! You'll get ugly if you don't get your beauty sleep." With every step he took closer, Ryuu was getting more than annoyed.

Michiko, fully blocking out her little brother's words, was in deep concentration. She was like this every time she studies, and in tennis as well. It was both a strength and a flaw, but it _always_ irritated Ryuunosuke.

Getting more irritated, Michiko's little brother finally snapped and threw the nearest pillow at her back. After a few seconds, a furious aura started to appear around Michiko.

Fearing his life, Michiko slowly stood up from her wooden chair and desk to face him. To his surprise, Michiko smiled sweetly.

"Ryuu-chan!" Michiko cursed his name.

"Y-Yes?"

"I would like to thank you for throwing the pillow!" Michiko bowed with a scarier aura then before, making Ryu flinch.

Ryu, thinking this is real, questioned, "Re-Really?"

Grabbing the same pillow that Ryuu threw at her, Michiko's bright, welcoming smile into a scary, mischievous grin. She threw the pillow like a pitch at a baseball game. "Yeah! Thank you very much!"

Ryu fell to his bottom, his eyes filled with dizziness and confusion. Grabbing his green t-shirt by the neck-line, Michiko threw Ryu out her room.

"Geez, little brothers," Michiko looked at the clock. It practically blinked 12:00. She sighed, thinking that her little brother was just worried about her health and such.

She looked out the window that her desk was under. She terribly didn't want to sit down again and study when she knew the material already. Michiko knew she memorized the material the day before and yet, she still studies.

Her brown eyes transitioned from her window to her cluttered desk. A picture of her older brother stood on the corner of her desk. Even though he look sickly, he was still smiling. His black eyes held sincerity and hope. His face was chubby because he still had baby fat. Michiko always pinched his cheeks when they were young, but in the picture he looked so tall and slender that attempts to pinch his cheeks now where just a nostalgic memory.

Next to the picture, her math textbook seemed to crumple something. Removing the textbook, Michiko found the same thing that she found in her locker the other day: a student council application.

"Student Council?" Michiko picked up the application, trailing her eyes all over the paper. "Isn't Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki the heads of this thing?"

Remembering the chills back at the entrance ceremony, Michiko and the rest of the gym felt the terrible atmosphere through the speech that Ryoma and Sakuno gave. They were fighting through words and it was just the beginning. Imagine working for them!

"Maybe being secretary isn't so bad." Michiko threw the papers on her bed. "Oh goodness. It's not like I hate Ryoma and Sakuno. They're naturally intimidating with being the next generations of the biggest tennis families of Tokyo!"

She knew Sakuno, though. Back in elementary school, she was competing against every girl in the school for the spot of vice-president. Michiko thought that was really stupid since the girls only wanted that spot next to Ryoma. She regained a lot of respect towards Sakuno after the amazing speeches she gave.

As for Ryoma, Michiko only has heard the rumors. His family line is extremely gorgeous and so popular. The Echizens were notorious for their countless affairs and scandalous parties. Michiko knew that Ryoma wasn't like that though. He seemed silent and slightly arrogant. People have said he's had some sort of mischievously flirty in a way. Possibly sadistic. Michiko doesn't think she can picture that.

_Flirtatious. Sadistic._

When the words ran around her mind, all she could think about was Shuusuke Fuji. That calm and content expression was always on his face. Fuji-senpai doesn't even know his limits in tennis. He always seemed like a care-free guy...

* * *

><p><em>"You're going home early again Michiko?" A blurred girl complained.<em>

_"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know I promised but my bro-..."_

_"Your brother this, your brother that. When can you ever be actually free?!" The other blurred girl yelled.  
><em>

_"Hey I said I was sorry!" Michiko apologized._

_"Forget it. People were right. Stop making up excuses to not hang out with people."_

_Michiko sighed. This was the third time this month she made friends and disappointed them. She found a bench nearby and sat down, hands covering her crying face. Was it always going to be like this? When can Michiko ever live like a regular teenage girl...?_

_"Are you alright?" A voice asked._

_Michiko looked up. A boy with a fairly pale and slender_ body stood in front of her. _He had well-layered light brown chin-length hair, and it covered most of his forehead. His eyes looked concerned, but he was smiling. _

_"I-I'm okay. Thank you." Michiko replied. _

_She observed the tennis racket and his jacket. __'He has that Seigaku tennis jacket on. I wonder if he came back from his practice..." Michiko thought._

_"Are you Fuji-senpai?" She asked._

_"Well, yes I am." Fuji smiled._

_"What are you doing here? This isn't your route home."_

_"I'm on my way to buy honey-mustard and horse radishes."_

_'What? That's a weird thing to eat.' Michiko thought, looking at him weirdly._

_"Would you like to join me?" Fuji asked._

_"But I..."_

_Fuji handed her his phone.__"It's okay. I'll ask next time." _

_"Wh-What's this?"_

_"My phone. I'd appreciate it if I could see you again." _

_Michiko turned red. "He-Here! I'm going to go home now. Thank you!" And with that, Michiko ran with all of her power to reach home._

* * *

><p>"He's so weird." Michiko looked at her phone and scrolled through the messages they've sent to each other.<p>

*beep* *beep*

_Hey Michiko. Are you trying out for that position in the student council?_

Typing her feelings through the keyboard, she typed:

_No. I don't think I'm the right girl._

A minute passed, and the phone vibrated once again.

_You're elegantly perfect for the job. You've got nice manners and a beautiful personality. My preferred type ;)_

Michiko turned red again. She hated when he does this. Reluctantly, she replied:

_You're unbelievably flirtatious._

And with that, Fuji replied:

_You're the right girl. "What is precious is invisible to the eye."_

Michiko typed:

_Is that like a deep motto?_

Fuji replied:

_My favorite motto. Go for it. _

Michiko picked up the papers and gave it a last look.

"It's not like it'll hurt me."

She glared at that thought.

"It could look good on college applications."

Taking her favorite blue pen, she signed her name on the application.


	5. Chapter 4: Student Council Part 2

Why is the first thing I think about when I wake up is if she's here? Yukino is probably somewhere else. But, oh well. I guess it's just going to be one of _those_ Sundays.

I laid lazily on my bed as one foot stuck out of the blanket that covered the rest of my half- naked body. I didn't hear any humming or singing from the walls, and that assured me that Yukino was definitely not here.

My bed felt warm. My bed sheets enveloped me, and it certainly decreased my will to get up. The closed-curtained window didn't help either. Where the hell was my alarm clock? Oh yeah. I broke it last week.

At least I'm still awake. Usually I'd close my eyes and sleep through noon. But you know what? I might as well get _something_ accomplished today. And with little encouragement, I reluctantly kicked off the bed sheets and headed to the bathroom across the hall.

Looking at the mirror, I see a boy with pale skin and blue eyes like the ocean. My hair looked messy and it was the color like the time I stayed up last night: midnight black. Grabbing white bandages out of the drawer, I tied my hair in a ponytail.

Finally looking satisfied with my decent look, I went straight back to my bedroom. Even if my bed was messy, everything else in my room looked completely organized. It was a simple room: a bed on the left side and a desk on the right side. The only decorations I really have is just a dark blue rug in between the bed and the desk, and a yellowish lamp beside the bed. The window was in the middle of the room as well, curtains closed.

Since it's a Sunday, I decided to wear laid-back clothing. I grabbed a baseball tee that had blue sleeves on it, and a pair of black basketball shorts from my hamper. Once I was fully dressed, I walked myself out of the room and towards the kitchen.

My room was at the end of the hallway, and Yukino's was right besides mine. Our doors had our names on pieces of paper and decorated to our liking. My name tag had my name, Narmi, and had bows and arrows on the outline of it. Yukino's had her name tag decorated with white roses and green dots all over. Next to her room, was our little brother Homura's door. He's probably still sleeping soundly. And next to his room, which was the start of the hallway, was our kitchen with the living room across from it. It wasn't a luxury kitchen, but it fitted perfectly for our apartment.

Once I entered the kitchen, I saw a little piece of notepad paper on the refrigerator. One of our vacation magnets helped note stay on, but it was slanted a little. I walked on the cold white tiles of our kitchen floor to grasp it, and soon felt the heat of the heater above me when I clutched it.

The note said:

_Ohayo Narmi!_

_We're running out of fruits and water bottles. Could you please run down to the store and buy some? :3_

_Arigatou!_

_Yukino ~_

"Onii-san…" My brother Homura walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

He was still in his pajamas, and yawned after walking closer. He looked like a mini me except with shorter hair. He tugged on my shirt, looking at me for an answer.

"Yukino went out somewhere again. We're running out of fruits and water bottles though. You want to come?" I asked.

"I think I'm sick. I couldn't sleep last night and kept coughing." Homura coughed again, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

I felt his forehead. It felt really warm, and my concerns were growing bigger. "You should go back to bed. I'll go get some medicine and soup for you too. Right now, all you can do is drink lots of fluids and I'll put a cold towel on your forehead." I instructed, pointing back to the direction of his room.

Saying nothing more, he nodded and went back to bed. I opened one of the drawers and took a small towel-like cloth. Turning on the cold water, I damped the cloth and crunched it to get an excess water out. After putting the towel on his forehead, I headed out to the store.

* * *

><p>I never really liked going out to the store. Sometimes the walking distance is such a bother, and the weather doesn't really help either. Plus the prices are extremely harsh… Why would a pound of bananas be 5 dollars? I don't know.<p>

But I guess that's what to be expected, right? It's way cheaper to buy groceries than to go out everyday, and I hate spending all that money if I can do it myself.

Entering the store, I began filling my list as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be here long, because Homura was home alone. I covered the soup, medicine, and fruits… But what am I missing?

_Don't forget the fruits and the water bottles._

The water bottles! There's a special brand. Damnit! Running to the 7th aisle, I saw a short girl struggling to reach for a another brand of water bottles. Unfortunately for me, she was kind of blocking the brand of water bottles that I wanted.

She was very petite, and it was sort of cute that she was trying to reach something so high. She had a panda purse wrapped shoulder, and it was also pretty… cute.

She had brown short hair, but it was put in two small ponytails in the back of her head. She also wore something pretty laid-back: a maroon flannel over a white hoodie with jeans.

After walking up to her, I said, "U- Uh… Excuse me?"

She stared at me, and didn't make a sound.. But she looked at me like I was some monster.

I tried to talk to her; I tried to reassure her I didn't want to hurt her. However, she kept looking at me like I was speaking another language. Was she not around here?

Suddenly, she took a notebook out of bag and a pen. She wrote down the words:

_I'm sorry! Q-Q I'm deaf._

Feeling shocked and quite embarrassed, she handed me the notebook and the pen. I wrote:

_I'm Narmi. I kind of need the water bottles in front of you. _

I handed her back the notebook, and she blushed. Stepping aside, I grabbed the package and then the package that she was trying to reach. She smiled, and wrote the words:

_Thank you! ^-^ My name is Chiyo. _

Along with the note, she motioned her hands in the ASL form of "Thank you." I recognized the motion from the many posters hung at our school. It's kind of a small club, but they pretty much advertise everywhere about that stuff.

"See you around, Chiyo." I waved, heading to the cashier.

Nodding and waving good-bye, she headed towards the other aisle. As for me, I paid for the groceries and left.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking about Chiyo and her quality of being deaf. I wonder if it's a little annoying having to bring that notebook around. I began thinking about the people with messy handwriting trying to talk to Chiyo, but I just chuckled at the thought.<p>

Anyways, after that the walk home was pretty nice. It was getting late, and the sun was setting. There was always a secret "trail" from the market to our home, which included an abandoned park.

It was sort of going down hill, and the park was at the bottom. All I had to do was go through it and over the bridge on the other side.

However, it wasn't quite the safest route. There were many often times where I had to walk Yukino through, because there was always a creepy guy somewhere.

Before crossing the bridge, though, I heard fast footsteps. I looked behind once, and there was nothing but a frozen still park.

"Narmi!"

Toppling over, my sister Yukino trampled me with all of her weight on the bridge. "Yukino! You scared the living hell out of me."

She laughed and said, "I'm sorry! Here, I'll help you with groceries." She grabbed a few bags and walked on.

After gathering myself and catching up, I noticed she went to the tennis courts today. She wore blue track shorts and a white t-shirt, and blue converse. Her black hair was way too long, and I still have a curious mind on why she worse converse to play tennis.

"Hey, Narmi," She started, "I think we should join Seigaku's student council."

I lifted an eyebrow. "That's random. What's with the sudden interest?"

Yukino clenched the bag harder as we walked. "Just think of it. You and me being the historians of our school. We'd be like the past of our school."

I chuckled. "Let me guess. You got applications for the both of us, and turned it in already."

Smiling, Yukino tossed up an orange tennis ball. "Gotcha."


End file.
